


Larry and Laurent

by DoubleDen



Category: Larry and Laurent, Les Twins, WOD - Fandom, World of Dance
Genre: I'll add a chapter only if you ask, It gets kind of dirty, Larry falls in love with Lau, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, This is supposed to be a one-shot, i'll warn you, it's not too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: Lau is rehearsing late in the studio one night and Larry walks in to chastise him. Instead, he ends up getting so swept away by Lau's new movements that he starts to feel something new for his brother. Could it be love? Larry tries to get closer to his brother in the studio that night and it's unclear if things will ever be the same.





	Larry and Laurent

Larry stepped into the threshold of the studio, a bit pissed off. Laurent had told him that he would be staying late to practice a solo routine that he had planned for an upcoming performance, so Larry had gone home without him, assuming that Laurent would meet up with him in an hour or so. But it was now nearing 2 in the morning and Laurent still hadn’t come home, so Larry drove all the way back to check up on him. But as soon as he saw his brother dancing, all his agitation melted away. Laurent’s movements were much slower and smoother than his usual fast-paced, hard-hitting style. He moved deliberately, sliding across the studio, his eyes closed as he felt the music pulse in his core. He imitated water, rising and twisting and flowing, as he tried to perfect the feeling that he wanted to portray to the audience though his movements. The elements he worked into his choreography reflected a mix of both sadness and happiness, exuding a level of skill that even his brother had to marvel at. Larry stood and watched silently from the door, not wanting to interrupt the flow of his twin’s dancing. Larry knew that Laurent wasn’t thinking about the way his body was moving. Neither of them had any thoughts in their mind when they were in the zone. That blissful zone where their mind is empty and sense of freedom washes over them. No, Laurent wasn’t thinking right now. He was meditating. When the music would skip for a millisecond, Laurent would also halt his movements perfectly in time, as if he, too, was a part of the music. A thin sheen of sweat covered Laurent’s caramel skin. A wave curled down Laurent’s shirtless torso and settled in his hips as he held onto the waistband of his joggers, eyes still closed. That’s when he felt two arms slide around him from behind. He stopped dancing, but he knew exactly who it was that was standing behind him. He was very used to the feel of his brother holding onto him like this; Larry’s arm was slung over Lau’s shoulder to meet the other arm around his abdomen, while Larry’s chin rested in the crook of his neck. “Hey,” Lau greeted halfheartedly. Exhaustion always settled into Laurent’s bones only after he’s stopped dancing. He probably won’t be able to continue for the rest of the night now. But it was okay. “You came back?”

“Yeah, I had to check up on you, you big dummy. It’s 2 am.” Laurent chuckled. “Sorry, mother. I’ll do better next time.”

“Shut up,” Larry kicked Lau in the back of the knee lightly, but Lau went down anyway, half on purpose and half because he didn’t feel like fighting gravity at the moment. Larry was a little surprised when Lau dropped out of his arms. “Are you okay?” he asked. Lau rubbed his eyes as he lay on his back. “Yeah, you’re just gonna have to stretch me later.” Larry sighed, relieved that Lau was fine and annoyed that he was so worried to begin with. He laid down next to his brother, staring up at the ceiling with him. “You know you’re crazy right?” Larry said out of the blue. “Why, thank you. I try.” Larry shook his head. “No, really. I was watching you just now...sometimes, I can’t even put into words what I see...it’s in you and sometimes it really comes out, bro. You’re just insane.” Lau looked over at him. “Wow...that came from nowhere.”

“But I mean it.”

“I know...thanks. I get my strength from my other half.” He smiled at Larry, and Larry’s heart fluttered. “I guess we really should head back now,” Lau said making a move to get up, but Larry gently grabbed his forearm. “Hey, wait...just...lie down with me for a little longer?” Lau looked at Larry for a second and then complied. He lay on his side so he could properly face his twin, his left arm under his head for support. They laid there silently, Lau looking into Larry’s eyes and knowing the unspoken words that passed between them. Larry studied his brother’s face intently. Then he leaned closer, taking Lau’s face in his hand, and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Now it was Lau’s heart that fluttered. Lau didn’t move even after Larry broke the kiss, but his eyes were wide. After searching his eyes, Larry decided to give Lau an earnest smile before getting up. Larry reached a hand down to help his brother up and Lau stared at it for a second before grabbing it and letting himself be pulled to his feet. As Larry turned to go, Lau placed a hand on the back of Larry’s neck and pulled him closer before pressing his lips in a more full-out kiss. Larry wrapped his arms around Lau’s bare waist, and Lau kept his hand on Larry’s neck while his other hand went up into Larry’s soft hair.

**(Okay, ya'll, this is when it gets kinda dirty, just so you know. Nothing really happens though)**

  
Then Larry’s hand traveled lower, pushing down on the waistband of Lau’s joggers. Lau broke their kiss to look down at what his twin was doing. Then he looked back up to find Larry looking at him. “Please,” Larry said, his hand still tugging on Lau’s pants. Lau looked hesitant for a moment, but then he nodded. Taking the approval, Larry continued to kiss Lau as he slipped his hand into Lau’s pants, dragging it across his hip to the front where he touched him intimately. Lau broke the kiss yet again to gasp sharply as a sensation he never felt before shot through him. He looked down at his brother massaging him. “You okay?” Larry asked as he continued to touch him. Lau was out of breath already, “I...yeah, it’s just that...I’ve never done this kind of thing before so…” This much was true. The twins may be similar, but they are sometimes very different. For one, Larry had been with many women and men before, but Larry was still a virgin, as he was saving himself for someone he truly loves. Larry looked at him, understanding. “I can go slower, if you want. We can stop,” Larry said, running his hand up and down Lau’s abs. Lau backed away from Larry’s touch, taking Larry’s hand out of his pants. Lau looked at his own open hands hovering in front of his hips. _"_ _What did I just do?”_ Lau thought. “Let’s stop. I don’t...I  just wanna go home, I think,” Laurent said. Larry felt a little dejected, but nodded. “Okay...c’mon grab your shirt, let’s go.” As they both walked towards the door, neither of them said anything, but Larry could see that Lau’s thoughts were racing. “Do you wanna talk about it later?” Larry asked. Lau looked up. “Um...yeah, just...I’m tired right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, done. What do you think? Too short? Too long? Let me know in the comments! Also, I'll be posting a lot more Les Twins fics in the very near future, and all the plots are completely different, so be on the lookout for that. Literally, right after WOD ended, my writer's block cleared up completely and I have, like, three more fics already fully written on my laptop lol. I'm on a World of Dance high, people, get it while it's hot!


End file.
